The purpose of the Nonhuman Primate Core Cellular Immunology Laboratory for AIDS Vaccine Research and Development will be to support the development, conduct, and improvement of assays designed to evaluate and characterize the cellular immune responses of nonhuman primates that have been immunized with candidate HIV or SIV vaccines or infected with SIV, SHIV, or HIV in studies conducted at the NIAID SVEU contract sites or by NIH-supported investigators.